Alone
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna's a demon, and Mukuro and Chrome are two teens that come to live near where Tsuna always hangs out. Tsuna's secret is found out by Mukuro and they start falling in love. 6927. Its got a lot of fluff and some lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a oneshot that's definetly AU and yes its 6927, Mukuro and Chrome are siblings and Tsuna a demon fox. The demon foxes don't follow any foke lore, they are of my own creation and can have up to 12 tails. They also 1 demon year is 17 human years. So he's over 250 years in human years but only 15 demon years. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**This might get small one-shots added to it after but its a lot of fluff and a little sex at the end. **

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna rested in the grass on top of the hill as he watched two teens probably a little older than his human form. He sighed, already knowing they would probably cause even more destruction to happen to the small run down park. He hated teens they were always the same; nosy and destructive.

He watched the teens for a month and surprisingly nothing was ever destroyed, they actually seemed to respect the place. He noticed pretty fast that they ended up living in the rundown buildings on the sight, which Tsuna would admit wasn't safe, but well if you need somewhere to stay then you needed someplace to stay; he been in the same situation before. He sighed from his regular spot up on the hill, and then stood up on all four of his demon forms legs and quickly disappeared after watching them leave the premises to where ever their destination was.

The next day when he was on his way to the hill he was still in his human form because he had been too lazy to change. He had gone shopping for food in his human form because he was pretty sure he couldn't prance in to town with his demon form, yes he was pretty sure that if a 12 tailed fox demon waltzed through town shit would hit the fan. Yes, he was a 12 tailed fox demon which even among his bloodline was rare. As it was he was one of what he was sure was only 5 demon foxes left, and he was the strongest out of all of them, the rest had less than 6 tails well him as a special demon had more tail which in turn meant he had a lot more power. You definitely didn't want to pick a fight with him of all people, because you probably wouldn't live to talk about it. Well anyways he was walking through the thick forest in his human form when he noticed someone was sitting in his regular spot, he was watching from the edge of the forest when the person laughed and then called out for him, "kufufufu I know your there, you can come out."

Tsuna glared at him for a second and then decided to take a chance, so quickly he put up his regular human facade of being a weak, clumsy, scarydie cat up and then walked out shaking like a scared Chihuahua as if his was scared about being caught. He stood beside the blue haired man lying in the grass and just stared at him, the teen looked up, "Why were you spying on us?"

Tsuna looked around, " I...I..wa..a.s..h.. ..re..f. ."

The man sat up, "So you came here ever day at the same time for more than a month, you're kidding right."

Tsuna shook his head, "No, it's the truth...I.. I..s...s... .ar."

Mukuro just laugh, "Kufufufu... I get it... And I understand but can you willingly come with me."

Tsuna nodded, " O..o..o..k."

Tsuna followed behind the blue pineapple haired man, he wasn't worried at all, truthfully he was just fucking with the teens; and if he really wanted to he could destroy them. But he wouldn't because he always tried to be as nice as he could no matter what. Tsuna had made many promises over the years as his friends died one by one around him, and he had promised his dead half fox sister Yuni that he would never kill a human being because they were not at fault for destroying us. We destroyed ourselves and Tsuna refused to kill humans unless forced to because of that promise. But if the line is crossed Tsuna will hurt them, not bad enough for death but bad enough to get rid of them with whatever stupid little idea they had. He sighed as he walked behind the man who walked rather fast in front of him; he wanted to tell him to slow down but knew he would never do it.

Tsuna was honestly did mind human's he had lived with a few before he was given the house. A young woman with purple hair met them at the door and then smiled at the taller teen, "Welcome back Mukuro-Nii-San."

Mukuro smiled at her, "Hello Chrome."

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Flash Back**

**Tsuna had seen her before, she was nice and had gotten lost in the forest exactly a month ago, it was literally the day after they had arrived. He had been walking extremely deep in the forest until he found the girl sitting alone, he had asked her, "Why are you here?"**

**She had looked up at him a little spooked, clearly she hadn't noticed he was there yet, "I'm waiting for Mukuro-Nii-San to find me. I got lost when I went for a walk."**

**Tsuna nodded, "Do you want me to show you the way out, you're pretty deep." **

**Chrome had nodded, "It would be nice if you could, thank you."**

**Tsuna nodded as she stood up and followed him, he began to walk towards where he knew she was staying, he smiled, "I don't mean to be rude but could I perhaps ask your name."**

**She nodded, "Chrome... Chrome Dokuro."**

**Tsuna smiled as he turned to glance at her, "Nice to meet you Chrome, my names Tsuna."**

**Chrome smiled and nodded, "That's a cute name."**

**He just laughed as they continued walking, for the rest of the walk they didn't talk and when they were coming to the edge of the forest he stopped and pointed to the building visible just a ways away, "There's the way out, if you just keep walking you'll be okay." **

**Chrome walked a head of him and once he was out of her field of vision he quickly left, he walked fast back in to the middle of the forest, she had been rather close to his house so he thought that showing her out was the right idea. He didn't want people to find his house because they could hurt themselves on the barrier surrounding it or he might have to leave it, which was always annoying. It had happen at least 10 times in his over a 250 years of life, in fox years he was only around 15 years of age but in human years he had lived their life time over at least twice if not three times.**

**Flash Back End**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Tsuna's POV**

Chrome saw Tsuna right then and smiled, "Hello Tsuna, thanks again for your help."

Tsuna just smiled, "It was really nothing."

Mukuro glanced at Chrome, "When did you meet him?"

Chrome looked at Mukuro, "Remember when I told you that I got lost in the forest, he's the one who showed me the way out."

Mukuro turned to look at Tsuna, "Kufufufu...Well that's interesting..."

Tsuna kept his scared personality up, "Um..wh..h..a.t...did.. you need...me...to come.. here...f... ."

Mukuro sighed as Chrome looked at Tsuna, "There's no need to be scared of Mukruo-Nii-san; he would never hurt someone who helped me."

Tsuna nodded as he glanced at Chrome, "Then..why..am.I..here?"

Chrome looked at Mukuro and sighed, "What did you do to scare him so much."

Mukruo just laughed, "Kufufufu...absolutely nothing."

Chrome glanced back at Tsuna, "Then why does he look like a kicked puppy?"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna, "He's been acting like that since I found him."

Chrome looked at Tsuna, "Oh..yeah Tsuna can I ask you how you knew I lived here?"

Mukuro frowned, "He knew because he's been watching us since we got here."

Tsuna knew the facade was over when they both stared at him so he dropped and started talking in a calmer voice, "I've lived in the house in the woods since I was born. I've always sat on that hill daily, and coincidently I saw you the day you guys moved in."

Both of the people in the room instantly noticed the change in his personality, he still wasn't being mean in any way, he just wasn't acting scared about his situation anymore. Quickly he figure out changing the way he acts is a bad idea; but it was already way too late all it had done was spark the blue haired teen's curiosity. Mukuro smiled, "Then you won't mind showing us your house so we know you're not lying to us."

Tsuna sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to let two humans control him, but he didn't see anything wrong with it. So he turned and began to head out the door, he could hear them walking behind him, "Are you guys sure, it's a really long walk."

Mukuro looked at him, "That's fine. Just keep walking."

They had been walking for at least an hour when they began to actually get close, when they were getting really close Tsuna released a small amount of magic to destroy his protective barrier to allow the humans in. He looked behind him at them and they were quietly walking clearly Chrome was tired, "Were almost there."

They walked for another 10 minutes until finally they had arrived, both were surprised by his house, they had expected to see maybe a small cabin, but it was a very large almost temple like house. They were amazed that no one had seen it yet; usually people would know about a place this large being nearby. As they were walking Mukuro and Chrome stopped to look at the strange statues, Chrome looked at Tsuna, "These are foxes deity statues right?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, but they used to be used to worship the local fox demons before my mother bought it when I was born."

Mukuro hummed, "Interesting, so do you live in such a large place alone?"

Tsuna nodded at the strange question, "Yeah, my mother was my last of kin and my sister died before that, and well they died a long time ago."

Chrome looked at him rather sad, "How can you handle living alone in such a place."

Tsuna just smiled a very sad smile, "You get used to it, being alones not as bad as it seems."

Chrome frowned, she remembered how lonely it was for her before Mukuro had found her, he was her older half brother they had the same father but their mothers had been different, they hadn't lived together. But Mukuro had saved her from her abusive father when she was 6, they had been together since then traveling together and without any money or parents they could only stay in the park. But neither one complained about their situation as long as they were together. She almost looked like she was going to cry.

Tsuna noticed and forced himself to smile trying to cheer her up, "its fine Chrome, trust me I don't mind being alone. I got used to it a long time ago."

Mukuro just ignoring their previous conversation went over to Tsuna and asked, "How can you afford such a place?"

Tsuna looked at the ground, "I never said. I didn't have any money did I?"

Tsuna turned and headed inside, as they entered Mukuro noticed a lot of stuff inside the rooms, there were kimonos, jewelry and tons of other really expensive items. He could see foxes everywhere they were painted on the walls on some of the jewelry and even on some of the cloths, "It doesn't look like this temples shut down foxes are everywhere on everything."

Tsuna nodded as he looked at a small chain Mukuro had picked up with a fox charm on it, "Even with it shut down some still respect and believe the foxes are still here so they make offerings, so I go every morning to collect the offerings from the places around the temple and bring it all here, If you see something you want you can take it the foxes aren't here so they won't care."

Mukuro put the strange necklace in his pocket as Chrome picked up a strange trident from the corner and looked at Mukuro, "Nii-San this looks like yours doesn't it."

Mukuro glanced back, "It can't be, our father said he gave it to a white fox demon he saw years ago when it saved my mother."

Tsuna's eyes widened in memory of that day, he had saved a young woman when she fell from a Clift so high that would have instantly killed her. His instincts had told him to save her and he did, luckily the woman's husband was a user of mist flames so he could see the fox, he remembered the day it was offered to him perfectly. He smiled again at Chrome, "You can have it if you want."

Chrome looked at him, "Thank you."

Mukuro looked at it curiously, there wasn't even a speck of dust on it, and then looked around; there wasn't any on anything else either. But he decided to just ignore it instead.

Tsuna smiled as he thought about something then, "If you guys promise to not cause trouble you can stay here, it would probably be more comfortable then that park; and safer."

Chrome looked at him excited, "Really?"

Tsuna nodded, "But you have to promise not to go to the right side of the house, it's not in the best condition and it could be dangerous."

Mukuro looked at him, "You're sure you want strangers like us to live here, you don't even know us."

Tsuna smiled, "its okay, I'm sure it will be fine."

Mukuro turned to Chrome, "Do you want to stay here?"

She nodded, with that it was decided, so Tsuna escorted them to the free rooms that they could stay.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mukuro's POV

He walked through the hall from his room towards the large bathroom, this house was huge and he had been here for at least a month now but still wasn't use to it. He had some clothing that Tsuna had given him money to buy in his arms as he walked down the hallway. He got to the bathroom door and was about to open it when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye walking in the area of the house that wasn't safe. He walked over and looked around the corner, he swore he saw Tsuna who had turned around the corner at the other end of the hall and out of curiosity he followed him.

He reached the back of the house and he saw a door that was open, when he walked to the door he saw a large rock that was flat on top, that underneath had a large pond. But what spooked him was the large white fox he saw sitting on the rock, as if it was lounging in the moon light like it was no one's business. Mukuro knew what he was looking at, it was a rare white fox demon, he was staring at the demon and watched as its tails swished in the air, he counted and was surprised when he saw twelve. It was the demon that had saved his mother before he was born; he noticed the orange rings on its tails and ankles, and the orange flame that leaked from the rings. It was so pretty he had never seen something like this before; he had only heard the tales about its beauty from his mother before she had died.

He didn't know why but he wanted to touch its fur, he took one step forward out the door way on to the grass and instantly the large demon opened its eyes. They were a vibrant but calming orange color, and they made him stop instantly in his tracks, the beast stood up and walked over to him and breathed out, he swore Tsuna had said that the fox demons had left, when clearly they hadn't if this one was here. He heard the fox whisper in his ear, "Mukuro...you're not supposed to be over here."

Mukuro looked up at the now talking monster who had sat down on the grass in front of him; clearly it was trying to think about what it should do now. It reached its head over and Mukuro saw it grab clothing from the corner by the door, and after it set the clothing down in front of itself its tails slowly began to disappear one by one, as the creature got smaller. Soon it took a human form and right in front of him it changed in to clothing before it turned to look at him, " Mukuro why are you over here?"

Tsuna now stood before him as he just stared, "You're a..."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah I'm a fox demon, I didn't notice how much you look like you mother at first but I remembered when Chrome talked about the staff they gave me after she almost died."

Mukuro grabbed his arm, "Why would you endanger yourself by allowing us to stay here?"

Tsuna looked at Mukuro and smiled, "Was I wrong in trusting you then, would you rather still be living on the street with you sister."

Mukuro shook his head, "No. But what if I had attacked you, I'm an Illusionist and you know it so what if I had tried to kill you for your powers."

Tsuna looked at the ground, "Then I would be dead now wouldn't I, it's not like that would be such a bad fate."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna who clearly didn't understand the situation, "What if you had died; you should have stayed alone its better than being killed isn't it."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro and snapped, "What do you know about loneliness, I've been alone for more than 50 years maybe I'm tired of it, I'm only 15 if you go by fox demon years. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Tsuna had broken in to tears now as he wiped his arm over his eyes to try and stop himself, he knew he should have more pride then to cry in front of a human, but Mukuro seemed to destroy his barriers that he always had up to protect himself from others before. Mukuro took a step forward, " Tsuna... Calm down I get it now."

Tsuna glanced at him as his emotions began to lose control and his tails started to appear again, his eyes started flashing rapidly between his demon orange ones and his human brown ones, "But you don't know me, I'm even younger then you mentally and I've been alone a lot longer. I thought I could handle it but I still need someone and you guys being here made me realize it."

Surprisingly of all the things Tsuna had expected Mukuro to do it wasn't what he did, he had hugged him, one of Tsuna's tails cut Mukuro's cheek out of fear from the sudden contact with the taller man who he thought wasn't the gentlest before, "Calm down your losing control of your magic if you keep this up the barrier's all around here will drop so calm down. Put your tails away first."

Tsuna breathed as he gained control of himself again, he had never lost control like that before, he looked at his hands and at the cut on Mukuro's cheek as he realized what he had done, "I how could I... I hurt..you. I'm a monster that shouldn't be with anyone, all I ever do is hurt people."

Mukuro gently ran his hand threw Tsuna's hair, Tsuna looked down as he was pulled towards the others chest, "You're not a monster, you beautiful demon, and you're not a bad one you saved my mother so calm down, your just scared of being alone."

Tsuna was angry with himself, "And I acted all strong in front of Chrome before."

Mukuro smirked and continued to rub his hand threw his hair, "You were just acting strong we could both see the pain in your eyes."

Tsuna stopped himself from crying, "What am I doing I am the strongest fox demon left and I'm crying."

Mukuro took his hand, "Everyone needs to cry sometimes."

Tsuna sat back, "So can I ask why you're on this side of the house?"

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu... I saw you walking here and you said it was dangerous so I followed behind you."

Tsuna smiled and said, "Nosy."

Mukuro smirked, "Well sorry then for being curious."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsuna and Mukuro sat by a tree in an opening in the bush, Mukuro had Tsuna pinned up against the tree as they kissed. When Mukuro found out the truth he noticed that Tsuna started acting more open with him, and well with the trust he was receiving and how cute Tsuna was it didn't take much for Mukuro to fall for him. So they had started to become closer, and exactly 2 weeks ago Mukuro had told Tsuna he wanted him to become his and surprisingly Tsuna had submitted. Now whenever they were alone they would kiss and they loved each other so much. Even with his own sister Mukuro seemed to be very jealous which Tsuna actually found rather amusing.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Mukuro, "We should do this at home, wait until then...ah.."

Mukuro sucked delicately on one of Tsuna's nipples, and Tsuna could hardly handle it as he moaned in pleasure, Mukuro noticed instantly how much more sensitive Tsuna was then a normal human. His reactions were so much more adorable to, it just made Mukuro want to ravish the younger constantly. Mukuro pushed Tsuna back again and held two of his hand with one, he put his other hand out and instantly there was a large bed in the middle of the opening. He quickly picked Tsuna up and carried him to the bed and then continued.

Mukuro and Tsuna played until the day turned in to night and Tsuna had climaxed so many times. Mukuro was moving so fast at the moment because of how close he had come to his climax. He moaned out as he shot his load out in to Tsuna, quickly afterwards Tsuna also orgasimed, he moaned in to Mukuro's mouth as they continued to kiss again and again.

When they finished they both were lying completely exhausted on the illusion bed that Mukuro had made, Tsuna sat up, "We need to head back before Chrome gets worried we were only suppose to have gone shopping. We've already been gone for far too long."

Mukuro leaned forward as his arm draped around Tsuna pulling him back down as a sheet appeared on them, "Stay down... Chrome will be fine it's not hard for her to figure out where we are or what we're doing. So go to sleep I can see the strain on your body from here if you move to much you'll make it hurt more."

Tsuna sighed, was Mukuro forgetting he was a demon, Tsuna couldn't feel any pain because his body was already healing the strain it had taken. He smiled and didn't tell Mukuro though thinking that instead he would just enjoy the nice silent cuddling time.

* * *

**I hope if you read it all you enjoyed I think i really screw Mukuro up and well Tsuna was made that way purposely. This written for my own amusement and to get plot bunnies out of my head so it not the best work I've done, but I didn't mine it so I posted. **

**Lol and i i spelled the word orgasimed wrong my iPad was being a bitch changing it to organized and other stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this ended up being 5016 words of story not even counting the authors note. So I was asked to continue which gave me an idea and from that idea this grew. It was not suppose to be this long but it literally wrote itself. Anyways please comment if so there may be more I left the end to this one open too. Also this Tsuna seems to make Mukuro a better person Mukuro's love for Tsuna is stronger than his emotions for revenge so Mukuro tries to not do things that will bother Tsuna too much and he won't get really mad at Tsuna either.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Tsuna's POV**

They had been together for at least a year now and Mukuro had told Tsuna about his own past. It made Tsuna mad to know what had happened to Mukuro, he had known that the humans did testing on their own but he had never felt a need to interfere in their problems before. But this had happened now to someone he cared about and he regretted not stopping it when he first heard about it. After hearing the truth Tsuna had sat with Mukuro that entire night saying sorry, he could have stopped it, but he never cared enough about humans before too stop it.

Tsuna figured out pretty quick that Mukuro hated the Mafia with a passion, and that they had come here originally to wait for the rest of their group to arrive, well Mukuro called them his pawns, but Tsuna could tell he did care a little about them. He had gotten word a few days ago from Mukuro that a few would be arriving soon so Tsuna would need to go with Mukuro to great them in Kokuyo Land. Tsuna just smiled and said he would and that it didn't bother him at all since he needed some exercise.

Tsuna and Mukuro sat on the porch looking at the small pond from that day, "Mukuro you understand that I can't help you fight unless it's my last choice, which means you would have to be in danger, or anything else I deem worthy. And If I get attacked I'll probably fight back"

Mukuro nodded, "Kufufufu..I get it Tsuna, but why?"

Tsuna looked at his hands, "Because I made a promise with my half sister when she was dying, and I've cherished this promise for a very long time, I don't want to break it unless I have to."

Mukuro nodded in understanding, "I get it."

Tsuna smiled hugged him and whispered, "I'm glad! But I will help by supplying housing, food and a safe place to live, oh and anything else you guys need."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsuna and Mukuro headed down to Kokuyo Land when Tsuna could sense some others arriving, there were two in total. They walked quietly as Tsuna led the way but the entire time their hands were locked together.

When they got their Tsuna let Mukuro go first and he just stayed standing right behind Mukuro as if to hide in his shadow, but even then they still kept a strong grip on each other's hand. When they entered there were two male teens standing inside, clearly they knew Mukuro the second they walked in, Mukuro creepily grinned at them, "What took you guys so long, it's been at least a year."

Ken looked at him, "We had to escape prison which took a while and then get money to travel it all added up in time."

Mukuro just said, "That's fine, let's go then, I'm rather eager to return to Chrome."

Tsuna stepped out from behind Mukuro, and Ken must not have noticed the hand grip between Mukuro and Tsuna because instantly he attacked him. But Tsuna did not need to do anything, Mukuro's staff appeared instantly and he blocked the attack pushing Ken away, "Stop it, he is our host, we've been living with him for a long time now."

Ken looked at Tsuna clearly not trusting him, he just scoffed and then looked back to Mukuro who said, "Let's go."

Tsuna led the way still holding Mukuro's hand which must have gotten to the other two because of how much contact him and Mukuro were having. When they got to the barrier he stopped them all and this was the only time he released Mukuro's hand, and he quickly moved his hands and opened the barrier, once they were all in, his hand was quickly claimed again by Mukuro. Chrome greeted them at the door when they got to the temple. She was in a bright purple kimono that she had decided on wearing, it had been the faze she was into lately, wearing very vibrantly colored kimono's. Tsuna smiled and waved to her, "Chrome is dinner ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah and I made enough for everyone."

Tsuna smiled, "Awesome, We'll be right in."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a month since the new ones arrived and a week ago a new kid called Fuuta arrived, but clearly it wasn't of his free will. The kid seemed to avoiding everyone except Tsuna, who he seemed to trust to a certain amount. Tsuna would give him food and watch him unless Mukuro needed to talk to the kid, then Tsuna would do other stuff.

Well Tsuna and Mukuro were walking Tsuna almost collapsed but Mukuro caught him just in time, "Tsuna what's wrong?"

Tsuna waited for his dizziness to subside; when it did he stood back up the best he could and looked at Mukuro, "I haven't done any purification in the moon since before they got here so my body's just warning me that it will weaken more without the purification."

Mukuro dragged him to where it would be performed like usual and Tsuna did what he normally did, he just had to sit in the moon light to absorb its energy, he did it in his Fox form since it was more effective that didn't know why but it was a fox thing that he needed to do to live so he did it. Once done Tsuna would stay fox and Mukuro would sit with him. In the moon light, Tsuna's tails would wrap around Mukuro unconsciously, and then they would sit there in to the night.

X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

He was still debating on how he wanted to start this fight but he would soon, because he would use the new Vongola brat to destroy the Mafia from the inside out. He had started planning it out two years ago before he even came to Namimori, and finally it was almost time to start his plan now. He had already talked to Tsuna and was sure that if in the rare case he was about to lose or something else was about to happen that he would step in, but he didn't think Tsuna would kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. He sighed as he watched Tsuna do his purification ritual, he had to do it at least once a week, but if he used an excessive amount of his powers he seemed to have to do it more.

Mukuro stood up when he heard someone standing behind him, Chikusa just stared out the door at the creature sitting on the rock, and he must have thought that Mukuro was creating it with illusions because he looked down, which caused Mukuro to laugh, "Kufufufu..."

Tsuna glanced at Mukuro in his fox demon form and saw Chikusa standing above his lover, he sighed as he stepped down from the rock since the purifying process was already done. He walked over and gently nuzzled his nose against Mukuro's chest showing some affection, Mukuro gently rubbed the fur behind Tsuna's ears and he swore the large fox would have started purring if it was a cat. Then Mukuro stood up and stood between the fox and Chikusa to block his view of Tsuna's body as he changed back, Tsuna got dressed and then stretched his arms, "Chikusa-san you're not supposed to be on this side of the house."

Mukuro laughed, "It seems everyone you meets a little too curious."

Tsuna smiled and laughed, "First it was you, soon after Chrome found out, and now Chikusa, I might as well just shift right in front of Ken then."

Mukuro laughed quite amused, "Yeah, but its fine you wouldn't change back if it wasn't someone you felt you could trust."

Tsuna laughed, "If I didn't want you guys to know I could simply erase your memories of me altogether."

They all just stared at him as he smiled innocently.

X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

It was the day of Mukuro's planned battle; they were sitting on a couch in a large building at Kokuyo Land. Tsuna was quiet as he thought about everything Mukuro had done so far, he didn't necessarily approve but he didn't really care that much about it either. Mukuro had sent his men in to town to beat students up; he understood the purpose but knew it was going to hurt people. But as long as it helped Mukuro get what he wanted he wouldn't interfere, not to mention he had his own reasons for allowing it. Not to mention honestly he didn't care enough about most human beings to stop Mukuro from doing what he would and it was members of the Mafia so he honestly didn't care he knew about what they had been doing although he hadn't heard of the Vongola being bad in years.

**Flash back**

**Tsuna had been with the mafia with his mother for a short time when he was a very young fox demon. His mother knew a lot of the leaders in her days, and in turn he grew up with quite a few of them, one he remembered but wasn't a leader was a man who trained him years ago, he was a hitman called reborn, Tsuna and the young adult where together for a long time in human years. The man actually trained Tsuna on how to use his flames and in hand to hand combat. They got along pretty well be Tsuna and his mother had to leave before they were found out since, even then they didn't tell anyone they were fox demons because they could use their powers without shifting. **

**Tsuna and Reborn had become good friends back then even though he was just a teenager. He had only lived for 10 years at the time although he still had a teenagers body since foxes get a teen's body in the first 10 years of their life although they don't get their adult bodies until a lot of years later. Tsuna still finds it annoying that his body ages to a teen for a human in 10 years but he's still not of age as a fox until he's a lot older. Well he still remembers the day they left and he said bye, which was the last time he had ever seen Reborn and he was sure the man had to be dead by now. **

**Flash back end**

Tsuna sighed as his mind returned to the present, he smiled as Mukuro's fingers wove together with his, and he calmly said, "I'm fine I just remembered something from years ago."

Mukuro looked at the entrance to the room as he responded, "Was it a good memory?"

Tsuna smiled, "It was of someone I was really close with when my mother took me on a trip to Italy."

Mukuro nodded as someone entered the room, Tsuna sighed as he looked at the black haired man who came in, Tsuna had seen him before; and he said the man's name unconsciously, "Hibari Kyoya."

Mukuro looked back as Tsuna handed him his staff that had been sitting so it leaned on the back of the couch, "You'll need this."

Mukuro nodded as he stood up staff in hand as the black haired teen attacked him, the battle went on for a while until Mukuro used his illusions. It was quickly over after that and Hibari was lying passed out in one of the staircases. Tsuna sighed as he stood beside the passed out body that Mukuro had just left there, he didn't want to interfere but Hibari had always been a help with keeping the people out of this area of the town which in turn kept his house away from sight, not to mention Hibari once beat the crap out of some guys that wouldn't leave him alone well Tsuna was shopping so in a way he felt like he needed to help the man in some way. So he used some of his own powers and warped Hibari's body to a different room in the building that was on a higher up floor away from the dampness and rubble in this one. He didn't want to interfere in Mukuro's plan so this was all he could do.

Hours had gone by and by the end of it there was a group of injured teens in the room, Tsuna stayed hidden in the corner of the room staying out of the fight until a bullet flew past his head only an inch away and lodged in the wall, instantly the illusion Mukuro had up to hid him disappeared. Tsuna sighed as the beaten up teens looked at him and then a baby jumped down from the ones shoulder. Tsuna's eyes flew wide open as he saw who the baby was he saw the child's hat and instantly he knew who it was, Reborn. He soon saw the pacifier and knew why the man was still alive he felt bad for him, he knew about the curse and what it did to the body he even knew why it existed, but he couldn't believe it had happened to someone he knew. Clearly the man hadn't recognized him, or maybe it was because of the shadows but Tsuna just sighed as he glanced at Mukuro who clearly was debating on what horribly wonderful thing he should do next, he definitely hadn't seen this sadistic side of Mukuro in a while. Tsuna just stood up and went and sat on the bench where Mukuro was, he had been hiding since he didn't want to get involved but of course Reborn had to notice him there.

The battle went on rather quickly until Mukuro ended up shooting himself in the head and Tsuna knew that it was a special gun but no one else did so instantly they all moved on to the next target in the room ignoring Mukuro's body all together and heading to where Tsuna was. Tsuna stood up when they were getting to close but before he could do anything there was Dynamite on the floor beside him, it was so annoying. He smiled when he saw Hibari standing with the group, at least he could stand. His smiled faded when the man suddenly attacked; at first Tsuna just screamed to make it act like he couldn't handle himself and then easily he side stepped the injured mans attack. He smiled when the man turned and did it again which he just continued to side step. But suddenly there was a boy behind him to so he knew he couldn't just dodge anymore. Instead when they attacked he blocked the attacks and hit them back a lot lighter then he could. He knocked them both down rather fast but he made sure that with each of his punches he was injecting a little bit of his flame that was the sun portion of his sky flame so that they would heal really fast after he hit them. They were a bunch of teenagers that didn't know what they were doing so he went really easy on them. Once done with those two he walked towards the baby who had a woman standing beside him and a passed out teenager on the ground next to him. Tsuna sighed, "You guys should leave."

Reborn looked up still not having noticed yet, "No."

Tsuna frowned as his eyes got angry, "Leave now Arcobaleno; before you're too late."

Reborn was clearly surprised as he looked up, "Who are you?"

Tsuna sighed as his frown faded, he couldn't do angry so he just continued to sigh, "Reborn you really don't know who I am I mean, I don't look that much different from when we met, and I mean I learned a lot from you too. Although I do have to say I thought you had been dead for a long time."

Reborn looked up as if thinking about what he had said, "But you're only what…15?"

Tsuna smiled, "Well… yeah I look 15, but I was even younger then that when I met you. But I guess back then you did have your normal body to, so maybe you don't remember me anymore."

As if out of nowhere recognition showed on his face, Tsuna could tell he had remembered, "Tsunayoshi; But how?"

Tsuna smiled as suddenly two arm slide around Tsuna's waist, Mukuro was back in his normal body, "How indeed. Tsuna you wreaked my plan and wasted my special bullet."

Tsuna's held Mukuro's hand, "It's not my fault they attacked me instead of staying near your body."

Mukuro sighed, "It doesn't matter you took them out anyways."

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah, but when I hit them I healed them."

Mukuro made an annoyed noise, "Really? What a waste of my time this was. Kufufufu. I'm done this got boring; I can get my revenge some other way."

Tsuna smiled as he whispered in Mukuro's ear, "Thank you."

He turned and the baby jumped up on his shoulder, Tsuna sighed as he looked at all the injured children, he glanced at Ken and Chikusa who were also passed out, he thought for a few seconds and then he stretched his arms out and his tail which were invisible for everyone except him and Mukuro wrapped around all of the injured people along with Mukuro. It was instant and they were out of that place, he had teleported them all back to the temple, when they were back he with Chrome's help laid all the injured out in one room on some futons.

Once they were all laid out properly, Tsuna went around healing them and Chrome went around wrapping the less serious injuries that Tsuna ignored, Mukuro stood in the door way, "Why are you helping them Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna sighed, "You already know why Mukuro."

Mukuro sighed and started helping Chrome with the wrapping, Tsuna quickly finished up his work and then stood up rather exhausted they had really bad injuries, he turned and headed to the door, "I'm going to the other half of the house, I'll be back to make sure everything's good in a bit, and if you want to you can move Ken and Chikusa you know where their rooms are. Chrome when your done can you make something to eat."

She smiled, "Yes Tsuna I'll get on it once I'm done here."

Tsuna headed to the other side of the house, he had used way too much magic well in this form. He could by all means normally use magic in this form, but only so much. Once he had used too much or too strong of a power his human façade started getting shaky, once on the other side of the house he sat in his human form on the ledge and breathed in the fresh air. He was trying his best to absorb the moonlight to gain strength but doing so in his human form was challenging, and with so many unknown people in the house he knew not to change. Well he was sitting he heard a noise behind him, he looked back, "Reborn…. come out."

The small baby came out and jumped down so he stood in front of Tsuna, Tsuna sighed standing up and closing the panel behind him. He walked over to a small stone bench that he could sit on as reborn once again stood in front of him. Reborn looked up, "How are you alive still, you should be dead?"

Tsuna sighed, "So should you."

Reborn looked down, "Yeah but I have a good reason, and from what I can see you don't."

Tsuna sighed, "Actually, I do."

Reborn looked up and asked, "Then why do you look exactly the same, at least I'm a 1 year old."

Tsuna laughed at that, "I noticed. It's so cute!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna's headed, Tsuna jokingly whined, "Why'd you hit me?"

Reborn smiled, "So why are you actually still alive."

Tsuna sighed, "Because I'm not human, actually when me and you meet I was only around the age of 10."

Reborn's eyes opened wider, "But you were 15."

Tsuna shook his head, "But as you can tell I still look 15, when we met I was only 10 although a 10 year old fox demon is a lot older looking then a 10 year old human child, although a 10 year old fox demon isn't count as being 10 in fox years. I mean even now it's been years and I'm still only 15 in fox years."

Reborn seemed to understand what Tsuna was getting at, "So you're a demon then."

Tsuna nodded, "A pure blooded sky fox demon, one of the last 5 in total and the strongest of all of us remaining."

Reborn just sat quietly in thought, and then Tsuna remembered something as he picked Reborn up, "I have something you might want, I got it about 10 years ago from the 9th Vongola. I didn't want to fight you guys but well Mukuro needed to take some of his anger out on something."

Reborn nodded, "Well, it's not a big deal the next heir to the Vongola needed the training."

Tsuna nodded, "Good, well I bet you'll like what I have for you then."

Tsuna headed across the house to his room, once he got in he began looking through boxes there was a lot of stuff packed up so it took him a couple of minutes to find, once he found it he pulled it from the box. He held a bag in his hand and then he slowly pulled the small chests from the bag. He set them down, and clearly Reborn knew what they were. Tsuna smiled, "Nono told me that he wanted me to test you all before I finally gave them to Vongola Decimo, but after today's event I believe that the guardians are strong enough the only one I'm a little worried about is Decimo I have a feeling that he might not be able to be who you all want him too."

Reborn looked up, "What do you mean?"

Tsuna sighed, "You'll find out soon. Wait for them to wake up and then I'll tell them who I am."

Reborn nodded, "Fine."

It took an entire week for them all to be up and able to move, Hibari had tried to leave but Tsuna had sealed them all in until he could give them the rings. Tsuna and Yamamoto always talked and hanged out along with the others, for some reason the boy who was suppose to be their sky didn't accept any of them or want to be with them. He had a personality that made him seem like he thought he was better than the rest. Tsuna knew that the boy couldn't be the next Vongola or the Vongola would fail, Tsuna also knew he wouldn't be Decimo for another reason that everyone would soon find out.

Tsuna had connected with all of the guardians, he enjoyed their company and they enjoyed his although Mukuro definitely seemed to be showing his jealous side as Tsuna talked to the other boys. Tsuna even was getting along with Hibari who no one could get along with it was almost like Hibari could tell what he was instinctively which allowed the teen to trust in him. The day came when after talking to them all for so long Tsuna decided to give them the rings, even though they didn't have a mist yet. Tsuna called everyone to meet by the pond on the right side of his house because he didn't want his house to get burned down if what he thinks is going to happen does and the kid gets pissed.

Once everyone was outside Tsuna took the two chests out and set them on the stone bench, he looked at the rest, "Okay so everyone I was given the job of testing all of you by Nono years ago when he had decided on who would be his successor at the time and I have accept that all the guardians are ready so I shall give you all these right now."

Tsuna opened the chests and gave the corresponding rings to the guardians and last he gave the sky ring to the successor, and left the mist ring in the box. Tsuna sighed as he turned and set the box down, the boy put the ring on and instantly the rejection process began, it had rejected him almost instantly like Tsuna knew it would. Tsuna could tell right away that the boy was missing the most crucial part to the inheritance of the rings, Vongola blood. The boy pulled the ring from his hand and threw it at Tsuna who instantly as if expecting it caught it gracefully. The boy yelled at him, "What the fuck is this?"

Tsuna just sighed at his language, "Calm down this was obviously going to happen you don't have any Vongola blood in you so you can't be the next heir."

He went to hit Tsuna but was stopped as Mukuro grabbed his wrist, "Watch what you do, he is not someone a piece of trash like you should touch."

Reborn came out and looked at Tsuna, "So this was what you meant, I'll have to talk to Nono immediately."

Tsuna nodded, "I could tell when I was healing him that he wasn't of Vongola blood. I mean I have Vongola blood in me, its old and a lot purer then anyone now. I mean the Vongola's originally weren't human's but that bloodline has been so diluted now that the other blood doesn't have any effect."

Reborn's eyes widened, as everyone else just stared at him in confusion and Mukuro just seemed dumbfounded, Tsuna stared at him with pained eyes, "I'm sorry for not telling you but you hate the mafia so much and I'm from a bloodline before Giotto created the Vongola. That's why Nono had trusted me with the rings."

Mukuro sighed, "It doesn't matter the Vongola weren't the ones who hurt me they were just the fastest path to my goal."

Tsuna smiled, "I'm so glad, I thought at first you might hate me."

Suddenly Tsuna felt a phone fly at him, Leon had turned in to a phone and Reborn had phoned Nono already, Tsuna smiled as he put it to his ear, "Hello, Nono-san."

Nono laughed, "Don't be like that Tsunayoshi you're older than me, remember."

Tsuna smiled, "But In my species I'm not, remember that I'm still only 15."

Nono laughed again, "Fine, then I have another favor to ask of you Tsunayoahi-kun, and It might trouble you a lot more this time. Reborn told me about the boy, and about how his guardians became connected to you faster than him, I want you to take his place, you know you can and in your care I can trust the Vongola and the guardians."

Tsuna was surprised, "But I can't Nono I'm not the right person to lead anyone."

Nono shushed him, "Tsunayoshi you are the only one that I believe can handle the job, you're the only one that the guardians of the tenth generation trust, and I believe you are the only one who could be their sky, tell them the truth about yourself and tell me your answer after you see how they react to who you really are."

Tsuna protested, "But….." Click

Nono had hung up on him, he sighed as he closed the phone and looked at Reborn and mouthed trader. Tsuna sighed as he looked at the boy, "Goodbye."

Instantly he was gone Tsuna had warped him out of the temples yard, he sighed as he looked at the others who were all confused except for the small cow boy who clearly didn't understand. Tsuna sighed again, " Nono asked me to take his place, what do you guys think about it?"

Yamamoto smiled, "I believe you are much more suited to the role then that boy was."

Gokudera comment soon after that, "I couldn't believe I was supposed to be that things second hand man, but if you became Decimo I could do it, I think it would be great, Juudaime."

Tsuna sighed as he got a smirk out of Hibari, "You guys didn't like him at all did you."

Tsuna sighed as he opened the chest and threw Mukuro the last ring, "That's your place in this; I'm not doing this alone."

Mukuro laughed as he slid it on his finger, "I do not like this at all. Not even one bit."

Tsuna smiled because even thought that's what he had said Mukuro was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Tsuna looked at the others before he slid the sky ring on, "I still have something I must tell you before you all except."

Tsuna sighed as he thought about how he should do it; he decided to just show them by shifting instead. So he shifted and instantly they all took a step back he frowned slightly at their reaction, he knew it no one would accept him like this, but to his surprise they all came closer and seemed to rub his fur as if curious, Yamamoto was the first to speak, "So what are you some kind of fox deity."

Tsuna shook his head as he calmly spoke, "No, I am a Fox Demon it's not the same."

All he heard Hibari murmur when he said that he was soft, well the others seemed too smile and accept it as if it was a natural thing. It did actually surprise him that they seemed to just accept it. But he was happy; he stayed that way for only a short time before he went to Mukuro who was holding his clothing. He shifter back behind Mukuro and got dress there too. Once he was done he came back out and slid the ring on, and with that the inheritance was assured, for now.

* * *

**So this was it, I hope everyone enjoyed, if you have any questions, comment or need me to explain something more just comment below. I hope everyone enjoyed this because I'm not even joking about how fast this wrote itself I mean I couldn't stop typing. Also I honestly didn't expect this to come out until the end of the month, I guess I was wrong. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3, it's been typed up for 3 weeks and honestly I forgot about it so that caused it to not be posted. That and I am mooching off of someone else since my internet is down. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Alone 3**

Tsuna sat alone on the hill, it was midnight and the rest of the group was back at the house. He didn't have to sleep as much as humans so he would wander over here when everyone else in the house fell asleep after placing a stronger barrier up. It was nice and quiet and he did admit that after being alone for such a long time he had gotten use to the quiet. So on these nights when he could have some peace and quiet he took advantage of it, and did enjoy it. But by the end of his quiet time he would start getting scared of the quiet and would go home as fast as he could to be sure he would never truly be alone again.

He sighed as the sun started rising, it was time to go home. He stood up ready to leave when his head started ringing and he heard a laugh that he wasn't use to. But as fast as the voice arrived in his head it was gone and he was back to normal, he shook his head. This couldn't be happening now and he knew what it meant but he didn't want it to be true. So he just ignored it and transformed deciding it would be a faster trip back. He didn't even notice he was so shaken up. He headed back and got through the barrier; he landed in the yard behind his room and ran straight in.

* * *

Mukuro was nothing less than shocked by his lover's action; he hadn't seen Tsuna act like this since the teen freaked out from his fear of continuing to be alone. Tsuna was currently in his arms shaking as he pressed his face in to his chest, Mukuro didn't notice at first until he felt a wet mark forming on his shirt. Tsuna was actually crying; Mukuro tightened his grip, "Tsunayoshi what's wrong?"

Tsuna didn't say anything at first; instead he just continued to cry in Mukuro's grasp. Honestly he didn't even know what to say about it himself; he hadn`t realized it had scared him this much. The truth actually scared the crap out of him because it was something he had been waiting for since his mother told him about it but he didn`t want it to happen now. Maybe in another 200 years it would be okay but right now he was in love and happy. Finally he had found people he wanted to be with, and this could be the one and only thing that could cause him to have to leave them all, whether he wants to or not. Tsuna continued to cry, he didn`t want to have to leave them all. He wanted to stay together with them forever; he said quietly, "Help me?"

Mukuro saw Tsuna's eyes as the boy stared up at him, "What's happening Tsuna? Why do you need my help?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Never mind…"

Mukuro saw the change in Tsuna's demeanor, he could tell that at this moment in time Tsuna wasn't going to tell him anything about what he wanted to hear. He sighed leaning down and kissing Tsuna gently, "I get it, it's a secret. But if you need to tell me I'll be here to listen okay."

Tsuna smiled as he looked at the floor, he knew he couldn't tell Mukuro, not the truth about this, because he didn't know if he could stop this. If the other person continues to talk to him then in the end he doesn't know what any of them can do about it, "I'll tell you when the time comes, if I can. But Thank you Mukuro, I love you so much."

* * *

It's been a week since that first night, the other person hadn't stopped since that day, but now he was talking with Tsuna telling him that he was coming and that he was going to find him soon. Tsuna didn't know how much time he truly had left, he had asked the other person to wait but he never got a response, so he was sure the other would be here soon.

He sighed as they all sat down for dinner, he was wondering about if he should tell them all or not. He hadn't even told Mukuro anything yet. But as super went by they were all so happy that he just couldn't do it. He almost felt like crying he was that frustrated about what to do, but that stopped when the other person started conversing with him again, _"How are you doing today?"_

Tsuna sighed as he took a sip of his tea, _"I'm fine, but can you please just go away."_

He heard the other person laughing, _"I can't do that Tsu-kun, and you know it. So just give up because I'll be coming for you soon sweetie."_

The conversation stopped and Tsuna quietly sighed to himself, he didn't have any clue of what to do now. He knew it was in his blood to accept this, but the worst thing for him would be leaving. If he left now he would leave behind all of them, and he truly just couldn't do that to anyone. He loved Mukuro, heck he loved them all like they were his family now. He stood up and quickly emptied his plate; he set it in the sink and then headed out for some private time after excusing himself.

By the time he noticed where he was after wandering around well thinking he was sitting on the hill again. He sighed as he looked around the area, he loves it here, the view was so nice and it was so calming. Tsuna had been sitting there for hours when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and instantly he knew it wasn't Mukuro, but he couldn't push the person away. Every bone in his body was telling him to embrace the person behind him.

* * *

Everyone in the house had been just waiting for Tsuna to return, they had all agreed to talk to him when he returned because he had been acting weird for a week. Mukuro had told them it might not be the best idea when they suggested it two days ago but now he was getting more concerned, Tsuna had even been going to sleep in a different room.

They all waited together for hours until Hibari decided to go look for the herbivore and Mukuro followed behind him instantly. The others stayed in the kitchen until a very pissed off Hibari and a clearly worried Mukuro returned to the room, "He locked us in here."

Everyone ran outside quickly to see if they could force their way out of the barrier, why had Tsuna locked them inside.

* * *

Tsuna felt every ounce of his body screaming to move closer to him, he fought it for as long as he could, but he couldn't any longer so he gave in to his instincts, He wrapped his arms around the others neck, "Byakuran…"

The white haired teen smiled, "Tsu-kun, you finally accepted it."

Tsuna nodded, "I never should have tried to fight it, but how have I never heard of you, I mean I know the other fox demon's there should be none other than us left, and they've all mated with each other so this should have never happened. I let myself fall in love with a human because there was suppose to be no chance of this happening."

Byakuran pulled Tsuna closer to him, "It's no surprise none of you knew of me, I'm older then all of you but I was sealed away until a month ago."

Tsuna hugged him, "That would be horrible."

Byakuran smiled, "Well from now on it doesn't matter, because were mates. Whether you want it or not you're mine, and your body knows it."

Tsuna smiled, "I already understand that, I tried to fight it. I was trying to act like a human, I wanted to stay with the humans so I tried to forget who I was, but I won't do that again."

Byakuran hugged him and smiled before leaning down and kissing the younger, "It's time to go then."

Tsuna smiled as he took the white haired fox's hand, "Okay, just give me a second."

Byakuran nodded as Tsuna put his hands up waved them and then smiled at him, "We can leave now."

Byakuran wrapped his arms around the younger and then they were gone, the only thing that remained of Tsuna was his sky ring and a rolled up piece of paper beside it; both were just lying where he usually sat on the hill.

* * *

Mukuro smacked the barrier as it disappeared completely; he could tell that it was completely gone compared to when Tsuna just weakened it. He instantly took off running in the direction of the hill; it was his best guess at where Tsuna was. Really the only place Tsuna went other then the house was to think at the hill. When Mukuro got there he felt like breaking down, the second he saw the ring and the note he knew that Tsuna was completely gone.

* * *

Chrome was running with the others when they reached the hill to see Mukuro standing there with two things in his hands. That was when Chrome looked up to see her brothers face, the second she saw it she knew the truth she felt herself slowly breaking down. The tears running down her angry brother's face were enough to tell her what had happened, she dropped to her knees crying as the rest looked between her and Mukuro, "He's gone Nii-san, Tsuna's gone isn't he?"

Mukuro looked at Chrome with nothing but pure anger, "We need to find him."

Chrome nodded, as the rest finally reacted to what was going on. Mukuro threw the note to the only calm person in the group and the annoyed prefect read it out.

_**From Tsunayoshi**_

_**I am so sorry, I loved being with all of you, I was alone for so long but you guys made my life even better. Mukuro I did love you but…but I should never have been allowed to do that. I'm one of the last reaming Fox demon's, but because there were only suppose to be 5 of us left I was left by myself so I thought I could let myself be happy with you, but when a Fox demon becomes a teen they are paired with another not by choice, and it doesn't always happen right away. It's our instincts and there's nothing we can do to fight it. Our bodies are drawn to our mate from the moments our minds start connecting. I was amazed I could even fight it for a week. I am a demon and you are all human's, it was never suppose to be; it's just not natural. I would have had to watch you all die anyways so maybe this way is easier in the long run. I'll be happy and you'll be happy and in the end, I will do something good for my species. If I don't do this my species could die, it's my responsibility to put my species before my own wants, so all I can say is goodbye because I can't destroy my own species. **_

_**I'm so sorry Mukuro and Chrome; I truly did want to be your family. So thank you for making a short amount of my life the happiest it's ever been. **_

_**GOODBYE**_

Hibari's fists were clenching, and if anyone had gone near Mukuro he probably would have killed them. But honestly no one else was any better. Takeshi was furious along with all the other people there. Even reborn was pissed off at that, but reborn understood a little of what Tsuna was saying, as an adult he understood that sometimes there are things you can't fight, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry about it. And well Chrome was just sitting in the corner crying.

Mukuro calmed down a little bit and then went over to Chrome and leaned down hugging her, he was furious, hurt and so many other feelings; but Chrome was hurting just as much. She loved Tsuna like he was another one of their siblings. Mukuro hugged her tightly, "We won't let him just leave. I promise I will do everything I can to bring him back."

Chrome nodded as she hugged back, "Please don't let him leave. He belongs with us."

Mukuro nodded, "I know. He belongs here."

Hibari looked at Mukuro, "We might be able to find some information on the other foxes back at the house, I spotted a lot of files he had stored in one of the spare rooms, and if we're lucky he might have something written in there that can help us find him."

Mukuro looked at them, "Why would you all go to so much trouble, you barely know him."

Takeshi smiled, "He's our precious friend now, and we can't let him just leave like that."

Hibari nodded, "The small Carnivore is a special case, and I refuse to let anything be taken from me."

They were all ready to fight to get him back, he was their fox demon and they didn't even slightly plan on giving him up.

* * *

Tsuna was lying in bed sleeping beside the white haired fox's human form. He cuddled in to the older fox's chest, as Byakuran wrapped his arms around him. Tsuna did admit he already really liked the fox. The mate was chosen by who would go best with each other so of course he knew before he met the fox that it wouldn't take long for him to love him. So it was just natural for him to fall in love with Byakuran.

Tsuna yawned as he sat up, he stretched, no longer tired. It had been a whole week since he had left his friends and if he had to be honest he wasn't necessarily missing them, he was so use to losing people that he got over it almost instantly. He yawned again as he felt the other grab his hand, "Good morning Tsu-kun."

Tsuna smiled at him, "Good morning Byakuran."

Byakuran stood up and pulled Tsuna's hand, "It's a full moon tonight how about we do some purifying later."

Tsuna nodded happily, "That sounds like a good idea. I am actually feeling rather impure and groggy."

Byakuran pulled his arm, "Well until then a normal shower will have to suffice."

Tsuna smiled as him and Byakuran headed to the shower, they both climbed in and instantly Byakuran was kissing Tsuna everywhere. Tsuna draped his arms around Byakuran's shoulder as the other continued to kiss him. Byakuran grasped Tsuna's waist pulling him closer deepening the kiss as Tsuna kissed him back. Byakuran didn't take long before he was turning the other around and licking his cute little hole. Quickly he entered him with one finger and then two and after he had thoroughly prepared his fox demon partner he slowly and gently entered him. After Byakuran knew for sure that Tsuna was good he started moving faster and picking up speed until Tsuna was screaming in ecstasy. Tsuna's body loved Byakuran and he didn't like admitting it but it was better than his first time's which were with Mukuro. But Tsuna knew that fox demon sex was suppose to be the best once you found a mate because your bodily fluids react to each other and make it so much better than normal sex, and god was who ever had told him that right. Tsuna couldn't imagine anything better than this, it was great.

When they were done Tsuna was lying against Byakuran's chest in the bathtub, Mukuro's face flashed before his eyes when he thought about how he had cheated on him. But honestly Tsuna didn't feel guilty this was where he belonged and he had realized it really fast. His body was right about Byakuran. He may have loved Mukuro before his body's hormones had paired him with Byakuran but he loved Byakuran so much more now than he ever though he could possibly love someone. But still a small part of him yearned for Mukuro, although he did his best to ignore it.

* * *

**So that was this chapter, it's a lot shorter than the last chapter was. So who do you want Tsuna to be with Mukuro or Byakuran? Tell me in a quick review. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
